


Can we study please?

by shadowkey



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Exams, F/F, Studying, Training, lazy soul, makachop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Can we study please?

Maka era seduta su una pila di libri nella biblioteca della Shibusen "Su Soul finisci il tuo libro ci serve prima del prossimo esame".  
Soul non rispose, Maka abbassa il libro e lo vede addormentato su un'altra pila di libri "Soul, svegliati, dobbiamo studiare" lui non si sveglia e lei lo colpisce con un libro sulla testa e lui si sveglia "Cosa c'è Maka, non dovremmo essere altrove ad addestrarci, quello di domani è un esame pratico" disse il ragazzo sbadigliando "Ci stiamo allenando" disse Maka secca "ma stiamo leggendo" la guardò "Sei proprio sicura che leggere faccia parte dell'addestramento?" Chiese Soul perplesso "Sì è necessario altrimenti non sapresti che nella zona dell'esame ci sono 5 tipi diversi di anime da mietere e che ti devo tenere in modi diversi a seconda dell'anima da dover fare fuori" gli spiegò e poi lo colpì ancora con un libro in testa "Ma da dove prendi tutti questi libri?" Le chiese . Maka sbuffa e rotea gli occhi "siamo in una biblioteca Soul, ora leggi questi" gli diede una decina di libri "Poi ci andiamo ad allenare nel bosco e devi essere pronto o domani ti farò più paura io che i mostri" , Soul la guardò perplessa "Va bene, se non mi lanci più nessun libro in testa allora lo faccio" disse il ragazzo. Maka gli diede un pizzicotto sulla guancia "Bravo il mio ragazzo, io vado a prendere un the, tu studia ci vediamo più tardi e ho lasciato Syd a controllarti quindi non provare a fuggire".


End file.
